A Friend With Benefits
by Nine tailed fox Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto is just a little 6 year old kid that gets beat up for no aperient reason , but what will he do when he discovers the beast chained inside of him. Will he try to make an actual friend with a demon ,or will he be killed before he can even figure out the beasts name.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1- A Friend with Benefits **

**Hey I'm new at this and this is my first story **

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing of Naruto but this story .

Please R&R**. I'm also not that good at grammar** but anyway **Enjoy. this story is mainly Naruto's pov when he hears a voice in his head after another fight with other kids.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Ow ow ow ". said Naruto after another fight with the bullies of the academe. "Damn that hurt. The boy was bleeding and badly bruised. 'Why me?' he thought while looking at the new burses. "I didn't do anything to anyone ". He murmured while pounding the ground**. "Your right Naruto."**Said a deep voice inside the young boys mind."Who's there?" The boy** replied. "I am the demon that is sealed inside you". Said the voice."Demon sealed inside me?" Naruto quietly mumbled. After that the blond heard the voice no more and decided to walk home deep in his own thoughts wondering what or who he just heard. **

** LATER THAT SAME DAY**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto was silently drifting off to sleep in his small apartment which the old man gladly set up for the blond. When Naruto was finally asleep he dreamed of the stares and evil glares he got when he walked around the village. He dreamed of the beatings and name-calling from the young and old. While he tossed and turned in bed, he dreamed of running away from a mob of angry people yelling names like "Demon", and "Bringer of death". While he was running he ran for the cliff outside the village he started to feel different. Not a good different because when he reached the edge of the cliff he looked down and saw he had been running on all fours it startled him and he accidently fell. While he fell he heard the villagers say he finally got what he deserved. Before the boy hit the water at the bottom he saw his reflection. He had eyes that were a blood red with slits, claws as sharp as daggers, and fangs large enough to tear out some ones throat. For the first time Naruto truly thought he was true monster. "What am I ". He thought, just before he plunged into the water. Naruto wok up in sewer, wearing only his orange jumpsuit.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of chapter 1 chapter 2 comes next Wednesday**

**Please write me a note on a misspelled word or any incorrect grammar. Also give me some ideas for my next chapter. Thanks bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2-A Friend With Benefits

** Chapter 2- A Friend with Benefits **

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Man that was a crazy dream, but where am I?" Naruto thought while walking aimlessly around the sewer. Then he heard a low grow from a corridor to his left. "What the hell was that ". He thought? Then he started walking down the corridor for what seemed to be years, but was only a few seconds.

"Man time is impossible to tell in here". Then Naruto heard a deep voice say **"You got that right kit".** When Naruto heard this he fell face first in the water from the surprise. After regaining his posture he yelled "Whose their and where are you so I can pound you into dust?"Then he heard the voice speak **again "I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and as to where I am look behind you ".**

**Naruto's pov **

I turned around to see a giant cage with a giant cage the size of the Hokage monument with a giant orange fox inside. "Wow so you live inside of me "I said**."I wouldn't say inside of you but your mind". "**My mind?"I said. **"To put it simply-"**"will you be my friend? "I said. the fox just stared at me wide eyed and said **" why would you ask that question?" it said. **" I asked you that question because I have no friends and all the kids I ask to be my friend either gear at me and call me names or beat me up."I said while showing it the cuts and burses**. "Where are your parents?" **It asked in a very concerned voice. "Their dead." I said . **"Do you have anybody that cares for you?" **"I only have the old man**." With all that I've heard with I guess I will be your friend after all I'm stuck with you till you die. If you ever want to talk to me just start talking to me in your head, but not out loud because then you will get thrown into a mental hospital, ok kit?" "Ok Mr.-"" Just call me Kyuubi". After he said his name I woke up in my bead with no burses or cuts. I was finally happy that I had made a friend, a friend named Kyuubi.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yea yea I know my story is not that long but there will be plenty of chapters so RAR any new ideas will be appreciated thanks.**


End file.
